A Certain Computer Hacker
by chinesebatman
Summary: Kazari Uiharu middle school student in academy needs to help investigate crimes with Judgment while being introduced to the magical and underground world of academy city by a sixteen year old from Canada who somehow is a esper but can use magic as well without completely destroying his body.
1. Chapter 1 Ivan Break

Alright so lets get this simple i don't own any of the characters. However i do own my own Character Ivan Break who i am putting on a different novel of my own this is just a test run for him. Another thing i'm not sure if i will try to put romance in this i'm not that good at that thing but i'm trying new writing aspects all the time. I will warn you some swearing action and a bit drug use. I would enjoy a review or two about something you would like to see more of or just how the story is. I hope you enjoy this twist off of this great anime. As well my character is in the main rule but also Kazari Uiharu from Judgment I don't just put in one protagonist in my stories.

* * *

><p>Kamijo Touma walks up the stairs of his dorm apartment sighing to himself as Index tries to keep up. "You wouldn't have all that trouble if you didn't wear those robes, just give me the grouses?" he says, as she gasps for breath stopping in the middle of walking up to him.<p>

Index looks up at him glaring with her big eyes. "I can handle it fine on my own thank you," she says, taking another step. Her foot slips halfway up and she falls back surprise hitting her face.

"Index," Touma yelps grabbing out at her hand but he is too late.

Index slams into the chest of someone behind her who luckily keeps her up steady so she won't slam her head on the stairs and crack her skull open. She looks up into the gray eyes of someone that didn't look at all Japanese. His jaw is bigger but sharp the same goes for his lips his and nose, shaggy dark green hair drops to his shoulders pointing this way and that.

He gives her a smile and brings her back up to a standing position. "You best be careful there," he says his voice has an accent of American or Canadian perhaps. Index stares at his gray eyes that scan over Touma like fire lapping at ones skin.

"Thanks," she finally says before hurrying up the stairs where Touma is standing. He is around Touma's age but taller than him and a little broader looking about the height of five nine not five seven like Touma. He wears thick black leather boots with gray and blue coma baggy pants that are stuffed in his leather boots his long sleeve shirt is black with a big letter H in the middle.

"I'm glad I'm already being able to meet my neighbors," he says, with his accented voice. He puts a hand on the back of his head scratching as he looks at the two silent people. "I'm Ivan Break I'm pretty sure I'm going to the same school as you," Nodding to Touma.

Touma shakes his head finally out of the daze that the person gave him. "I'm Kamijo Touma, it's good to meet you." Touma replies, both of them shake hands. Index is almost certain that he is a magician but when Touma's right hand touches the other persons nothing happens maybe he isn't.

"I hope we get along, it's my first time staying in this country I've been here plenty of times but that's it." He says cheerfully.

"Where are you from?" Touma says, as they reach the door of Touma's dorm.

"British Columbia in Canada actually, I came here to develop my esper abilities. I'm a level two but my power is stupid can't actually develop anymore after level two. What about you?"

"Nay I'm a level zero weakest of the weakest." Touma replies, waving his hand.

"Hmm, you have a fighting posture to you been in a lot of street fights I bet." Ivan says, he wipes his mouth with his knuckles looking Touma up and down. "You have a posture of an experienced fighter."

Touma looks at him sweat forming on his brow as he thinks of an excuse fast. Finally he just lowers his head almost in shame. "I just have terrible luck." He says flatty.

Ivan laughs patting him on the shoulder. "I know where you're coming from. I couldn't count how many times in Victoria City that I got into fights just because of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You too huh," Touma lifts his head and opens up the door to his dorm. "I got to go have to make dinner I wouldn't be eating so early but I got someone who wants to eat at this moment."

Index glares up at him but doesn't say anything. Instead she turns to Ivan starting to form a little grin on her face. "Ivan you should dine with us," she says flatly, Touma gives her a sharp look but sighs.

"I would love to," he replies a smile spreading over his face.

Thirty minutes later they are eating over a meal sitting around the small Japanese table Touma owns. "So you're from Canada what type of place is it over there?" Touma finally asks, after quite a while of silence.

"Hmm to explain," Ivan says, rubbing his forehead. "Well forests that stretches for hundreds of miles I live near a new military base so they were training with advance technology that the military doesn't use right now and won't use for the next thirty or so years. Another big one is guns down there I owned all types of weapons military to hunting."

"It must be dangerous there," Touma replies.

"Nay not that much crime and everyone is nice we just like to shoot a lot out on the ranges and stuff like that. It's surprising how many people don't know how to us a gun here, well besides the teachers I heard a lot of them are trained to be Anti-skill forces."

"Yeah we also have a lot of rules that go along with that. I wouldn't be caught outside around 22:00 pm they will get you for that."

Ivan nods, "22:00 pm then ten a clock at night got ye."

When Ivan leaves, Touma shuts the door behind him thinking to himself he didn't really hate this person actually he found it quite enjoyable to hang out with him. He turns back to his room sitting on the bed Index sitting on the ground watching the TV.

"What do you think of him?" Index asks.

"Hmm I think he's an alright dude pretty nice," he replies.

She nods turning to him, "he was quite nice and didn't seem shy but trusted us way too much. Did you see his right hand?"

Touma shakes his head.

Index rules her eyes showing him her right hand. "He has tattoos riding up his fingers all of them looked connected in lines I'm thinking it has something to do with magic."

"Come on he's an esper and plus he's from Canada a foreign country what church would he be with?"

Index shrugs, "I don't know last time I checked none of the churches have any agents in Canada but those tattoo's looked familiar though I'm thinking something that has to do with old magic."

"Old magic?" he asks.

"Other belief systems used magic before Christianity the Roman pagan's and Greek gods but those are similar to Christian magic ways or newer magic. But those lines were entirely different I swear that I should have it but I can't but my mind on it."

Touma sighs, "I touched his right hand if they had any magic on it I would of broken in right there he's not a mage. It's just a regular tattoo he probably got in his own country."

Index finally just turns back to the TV, he didn't seem magical but something was still off on him. Maybe he is a hired agent for the Roman Catholic Church. Either way she wasn't going to trust him he was a foreigner and from the America's not Europe. Making him more different than anything she has seen before.


	2. Chapter 2 Judgment

Hello second chapter i hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>The computer flips on, Kazari Uiharu flips through files and information on new esper's in a flash. Mii wanted the files to her phone something about making sure that none of their powers were going to give them trouble if they decided on abusing them.<p>

She looks at the time, she sighs the new person wasn't even here yet. He was hired by Anti-skill apparently he was going to school part time here as well. He was our extra man power Kuroko disproved of having someone like him.

She flips to his file blank photo of him. What country or race he is from not listed, height five, nine, age sixteen. Level two esper with unlisted power that was odd all the rest his power should have been labeled. His information says nothing but that he is trained in hand to hand combat and weapons and will serve as assistant and manpower. His name Ivan Break maybe a fake name this was stupid why hire him? His file basically states he is a freelance mercenary was that his real age then or what.

"Keep sharp I don't want to have the newbie thinking we slack off," Mii Konori says.

The girl was older then everyone in 177 branch of Judgment her height is five, five pretty with short black hair and glasses. Everyone admired here she was mature and had authority in her voice every time she spoke.

"I still don't like having someone so sketchy working with us," Kuroko states.

Mii sighs, "we don't have a choice he is going to be part of our unit kind of."

"Kind of," Kuroko and Kazari say at once.

"He won't be labeled as a judgment officer but a personal bodyguard we are required to take him along. I guess he's good at what he does though so that is nice."

Kuroko groans resting her chin on the top of Uiharu's head rubbing her nose in her flower headband. Everyone is silent as the door suddenly opens. A young man comes through every one of them just stare at him as he comes to the middle of the office.

"We got some delinquent," Kuroko says allowed staring at him.

Kazari and Mii find themselves nodding in agreement. His shoulder length dark green hair is completely unkempt all shaggy sticking out in many places making him look a little wild. His gray eyes scan all of them like fire putting shivers down their spine despite the eyes are warm and just confused.

His body built wasn't bulky but anyone could just tell by the way he carried himself that he had strength behind his arms. What doesn't help was that he has not lit cigarette in his mouth. He quickly puts the smoke away and grins trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm Ivan Break it's good to meet all of you, it's an honor to work alongside some brave people like yourselves."

Mii is the first one that snaps out of the daze, "Alright before anything I want to know how well you are in basic combat. We are all trained for four months on hand combat I just don't want someone that can hit hard."

"Let me test him," Kuroko says, the second to snap out of the daze.

"Teleportation I would be decimated," he replies, rubbing the back of his head.

"Doesn't matter it will show me your reflexes."

"Huh," he stammers taking a step back. He looks at Mii already knowing who the leader was out of the group.

Mii shrugs, "alright I would like to see how long you can last against Kuroko."

Ivan's face goes grim as he takes another step up his arms in front of him. "Come on now," Kuroko melts in front him and he ducks as she tries to grab the front of his long sleeve shirt. "Dang come on," he yelps jumping back.

Kuroko stares at him he was fast. She warps again this time behind him he ducks and rolls away completely evading her. "What the heck," she barks warping again.

This time she grabs his arm and suddenly both are gone suddenly she is on top of him his face on the floor. She goes to grab his second arm but in a flash of arms she is on her butt looking up at him. He takes three steps back still arms raised.

She snarls at him warping to the right this time with her metal needles in-between her fingers. Ivan's face goes even grayer as he bolts to the right the needles warp into the ground were the edges of his boots were just a moment earlier.

"Freak what type of interdiction thing is this?" Ivan yelps as he looks down were his boots would have been run through.

"Alright that's enough," Mii says grinning. "You are quite something Break I never seen someone not using esper powers to evade Kuroko like that with such ease."

"Huh thanks," he replies. Not sure if he should be happy or not.

"So I'm going to have you help out Uiharu I hope you know a bit about computers," Mii says, grinning.

"I think I would be more useful doing…."  
>"You are under my command right?"<p>

"Yes but I think I would be more useful out on…."

"Then you are going to help her," she snaps.

He sighs to himself running a hand through his shaggy hair. "Aye, aye," he finally says with a bit of a groan to it.

Mii smiles, "Alright then you will be stuck with Uiharu , Kuroko and I will be patrolling our area of the district have fun."

Uiharu stares at Mii her eyes wide. Mii turns to her smirking before heading out. The two stand there Uiharu turns back to her computer, intent on not trying to work she wasn't good at speaking to people and someone who looks like him was even harder.

He comes over sitting on a chair next to her. "Huh so do you need any help with anything?" He asks.

She shakes her head. "Looks like you don't have much on my background," he says looking at the monitor in front of her.

"Huh I was just looking at it huh…..protocol," she replies, her voice cracking a little.

"Huh protocol, you want to know more that file doesn't tell jack?" grinning.

"…..sure….. How did you learn your combat skills?"

"I was trained by a mix martial arts teacher. He was a crazy old man who taught me everything about fighting, next question?"

She turns to him her chin resting on her knuckles. "Alright why did Anti-skill really hire you?"

"Just like how you were told I'm here to be manpower, though they hired more than just me they are very low on manpower I guess they think something big is going to happen."

"Something big is going to happen?"

"Hmm I can't tell you that one top secret the bottom line is they hired my organization we usual are bodyguards and such in dangerous places but academy city doesn't seem too dangerous to me anyway."

Hello mates second chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Kazari turns back to the computer he already told her enough to go on what was Anti-skill up to? The question was reasonable corruption might be in their ranks or they think that something like a terrorist attack or something like that.

"You're a smart one," Ivan says suddenly staring at her. "You are already trying to figure out what is going on pretty good on picking up on my answers. I would expect if Anti-skill trusts you they will tell you why they hired some bodyguards."

She takes a glance at him trying to keep her attention on the monitor in front of her. Still why would the board hire basically mercenaries to help out with the judgment and Anti-skill in the city? Maybe something was going to happen or could, she makes a mental not to dig up anything she can find about this foreigner and his group of bodyguards.


	3. Chapter 3 Hacker part 1

Yo guys i hope you liked the other two i posted. Just saying this is a little test for a real novel i am making and this fits just a little in my category of the novel. So i will only have two arc's unless someone wants me to keep writing. Honestly i love writing this and it is way fun. So drop a review if you may.

* * *

><p>Ivan gets off of his motorcycle grabbing his gym bag as he walks up the stairs to the 177 branch of judgment office. It is his third day going and he was already bored as hell. Judgment was nothing but a bunch of young teens playing good guy the reports on a few though they faced death predicaments before so he couldn't guess what they were really about.<p>

He opens the door and sits down behind Kazari who is typing furiously away on the computer. She was only five foot probably thirteen maybe close to fourteen. She always wore a headband made of flowers on her head so he decided her nickname was flowers.

"What are you doing?" he asks, after a couple of minutes just sitting there bored.

"A hacker is trying to heck into our files he already has half of them Kuroko and Mii is trying to find him." She says in a rush.

"Wait what's his name the hacker's name?"

She is silent for some time before giving him a quick glance, "Spy why do you ask?"

"Shit," Ivan curses getting to his feet and opening the gym bag. "I know this guy he was a hacker working for the mercenary group Black Water in America damn bastard stool a hell of a bunch of secrets from Russia last time we couldn't find him. Can you find him?"

"That's what I'm trying to do so far I'm halfway there on finding him once I pinpoint his location Mii and Kuroko will get him."

Ivan shakes his head pulling out a combat knife from the bag and strapping it on his boot. "They shouldn't do that the guy is dangerous he killed two Russian agents with his bare hands. Tell them to hold off on that just surround him all be the one to go in."

She turns to him her eyes going wide as he pulls out a black cloth and unwraps it to reveal an AK-74 the weapon is completely black with a red dot sight and a folding stock that is folded at the moment. He quickly checks the weapon and puts it back in his bag replacing it with a 9mm glock pistol putting it behind his back. He pulls out two mags for it placing them in his pocket before getting up.

"What is that for?" she stammers her hands not typing now.

"What the hell do you think they are for the guy, he is dangerous probably is armed I'm just going to make sure I'm armed to the teeth against this guy." He replies, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "I'm going to fill his body full of led."

He walks out of the office taking a blue tooth that is connected to the office. He turns it on as he starts up his motorcycle. "Tell me when you find him all handle the rest." He says into the blue tooth.

"Alright it should be soon so get ready," she says back, "are you planning on killing him?"

"No I'm not planning on killing him that would be a waste, no we need to question this guy see if he's really working just for Black Water or maybe he's with the CIA. Either way he's way too dangerous to let get away."

He drives out of the place feeling a little excited this guy was going down hell no Ivan was going to let him escape. After what Spy did in South Africa that resulted in in the French Foreigner legion to lose fifteen troops in a rebel attack Ivan has wanted payback. He was a terrorist no question on that a terrorist that gets help from the mercenary group Black Water. He was scum a damn worse person you could run into a person that would just use you then spit you out like a bad glass of wine.

* * *

><p><p>

"Break I got his location he is in and abandon office all put the address on your phone."

"Thanks Flowers," he replies pulling out his phone.

"Flowers? What is that…?"

"What you don't like that nickname I think it's pretty cute, it suits you." He replies.

She doesn't say anything but tunes out probably talking to the others. Ivan turns on the street bypassing a red light and heading straight of the abandon office building. Fifteen minutes later he kills his motorcycle and jumps off of it wrapping a bandana on his face as he looks at the place from the alley.

He yanks out the AK-74 and snaps a pistol grip on it he doesn't need to have the stock out the place would be small and this would be a close up encounter. He puts in a magazine pulling back the receiver the sound of a bullet going into the chamber snaps in his ears and he grins, time to do this.

"Break Mii thinks you should wait for them and go in together," the voice of Flower's says on the blue tooth.

"I can't do that going in myself she and Kuroko can be back up. The guy probably has a trap as well, just tell them that this is on my contract." He pulls out the blue tooth not wanting to hear her reply probably saying something about orders or some crap like that.

He moves across the alley and slams his back against the wall right next to the door. In one smooth motion he opens the door and flings himself into the entrance of the office. A loud click springs up from the darkness a flash and a bullet slams into the wall only an inch from his head. He rolls falling to the floor and bringing his weapon four more bullets barely missing him. It wasn't human a human would of killed him with that shot it must be a drone turret only following movement around its sights.

He lets his eyes get use to the dark and he sees it, the weapon is a M4 U.S military standard weapon and it was aiming right at him waiting for movement. One shot from that thing in the chest and he will be done for. And I thought that they didn't have anyone that could smuggle weapons in japan easily Ivan thinks to himself. He pulls the trigger of his gun the weapon is on a two round burst both rounds slamming into the trigger of the weapon. He pulls the trigger again the metal slicing into the other weapon making it useless.

He bolts up the stairs his weapon in front of him ready to fire a burst of dead metal. He slams through the next door on the second floor. A group of computers are sitting in the middle of the room in total darkness everywhere.

A small movement of an arm catches his eye, Ivan ducks and bolts right pulling the trigger of his gun filling it jump in his hands as a burst of two rounds whizz at the person. Before he pull the trigger again the figure is already gone moving to the left yanking out a pistol. Ivan takes cover of a pillar right as the cracks of a pistol comes out of the darkness the flash hitting the walls with a bright hot burst of light but vanishes a moment later.

"Who are you," a voice says out of the darkness.

"Pizza guy," Ivan replies.

"Nice one," he chuckles.

Spy bolts out of his cover with the speed of no human. Ivan ducks out of cover snapping his rifle on full auto and spraying the figure with a hail of bullets not one seeming to even get close to him. Spy bolts at him and slams his boot into Ivan's chest sending him flying to the ground.

Ivan coughs staggering to his feet and raising his fists as Spy bolts at him again yanking the pistol his way. Ivan puts his esper powers form in his left hand right as the pistol is produced in front of his face he puts his palm in front of his face right as the flash comes. Hot stinging pain runs through his left arm jolting up and running through his chest and finally his brain.

Ivan quickly yanks his own pistol from behind his back and pulls the trigger aiming point blank at him. Spy ducks and bolts away as the bullet whizz by his head only inches away. He moves to a window and smashing through it. Ivan brings his palm to his face the hot peace of metals is sticking out of his flesh. He closes his teeth around it and yanks it out thanking the world that he has as esper powers.

He puts his pistol back and snatches up his rifle replacing the mag with a fresh one. Without thinking straight trying to put the pain out of his head he jumps out of the window slamming hard on the street below. He staggers for a step but quickly recovers and sprints forward.

Ivan cross a corner and skids to a stop Spy is standing in front of Kuroko who just put four metal needles in his pistol making it useless. Ivan raises his weapon pointing straight at Spy's back. No wonder he was so fast the guy is wearing an exoskeleton power suit the thing was incredible making a person like a freaking superhero strong.

"Power down the suit, Spy you can't win," Ivan says, a little groggy the pain in his hand is still their jolting up his arm and into his shoulder. In a flash of movement Ivan feels the shin of the man on his face slamming into his nose with a sick crunching sound.

Ivan drops the rifle, spy goes for it but a knee slams into his own face before he has time to snatch it up. Ivan swings his right fist catching him in the jaw sending him staggering back. Another blinding movement, Ivan almost falls back as a fist slams into his right ribcage another sick crunching sound coming from the bones. The guy's punches are like a sledgehammer the power of killing someone with one punch was behind his hands as he swings.

Spy goes to pull out Ivan's pistol from behind his back but only feels a fist that feels like getting hit by a rock it slams into the side of his face blood bursting from his left ear. He staggers back and before he can regain his composure a bullet slams into his chest right were the power suits controller is. The small box on his chest explodes the bullet not passing through but giving him enough knock down power to send him on his back knocking the breath right out of him.

Kuroko puts metal spikes on the edges of his cloths sticking the person there. He wasn't that old maybe in his late twenties physically fit and a handsome face. "So you finally got caught," Ivan says standing over him. He wipes the blood that drips form his nose but only makes it smear across his face. He spits out mucus and blood from his mouth he was completely beaten up after this one.

"Your hands bleeding pretty bad," Kuroko says. Ivan shrugs bringing his hand up indeed it was dripping blood from his fingers. So he pulls out a bandage roll and wraps up his arm watching as the blood soaks the white cloth making it appear brown on the outside.

"We'll all be heading back to the branch office got to clean myself up," Ivan says after a little while. "Anti-skill should be here soon no doubt someone called with all the bullets that were shot."

"Were the hell did you get the firearms?" Mii says glaring at him and the rifle.

"Oh right the Ak-74 a standard rifle for the Russian military a great weapon you can call it a gift from Anti-skill, seems that they have been buying this as well getting geared up with these and not just with their submachineguns."

"Anti-skill," Mii murmurs, under her breath. She shakes her head she can't believe she is letting Ivan get away with his weapon slung over his shoulder.

"Right make sure you put my name in the report," he says, not turning back to look at them. "It should clear up all the gunfire."

Kuroko looks at her, "you don't seem to trust him."

"I don't something is up on him I want Uiharu to look into it, to have just his named written down and everything will be dropped that is unnatural."

* * *

><p><p>

Ivan gets back at the branch he swings upon the door not paying attention as Flower's talks to a long black haired girl. He slumps his way to the bathroom and turns on the water splashing the cold liquid in his face and wiping away the crusted blood.

"What happened to you?" Flower's voice says, it's full of concern making him almost laughs out loud.

He snorts and spits out a ball of bloody mucus. "Just got the shit beat out of me," he replies wincing as he turns around. His hand throbs like crazy the same goes for his broken rib making him whizz out of his mouth. "Feels like I got ran over by a car," he states coming out grabbing his side.

"You look like you got ran over," the girl with long hair says. Long black hair white skin and blue eyes she wasn't part of judgment must be just a regular friend. He ignores her and crumbles to a chair. Ivan closes his eyes the girls mutter to each other for what feels like hours.

Something touches his nose, he jerks his eyes open Uiharu pulls her hand back plopping both of them in her lap. "It looks badly swollen I think I have some medicine to ease the pain. You also should change the bandage."

He looks down at his palm it was still throbbing but at least the shaking has stopped. Before he can say anything she has the first aid kit out. The long haired girl looks at him a smirk spreading on his face. He looks back at her then puts his eyes back on his wounded hand trying to ignore her stare.

"I heard your some kind of hard core bodyguard," the long haired girl says, obviously interested.

"Yeah what about it," he replies, Flower's starts to unwrap his bandaged hand.

"So how is it like where did you worked?"

He groans this one was a little annoying. "I trained in Canada I have worked in South Africa and the Philippines all of them boring and dull mostly."

The girl looks a little disappointed at that answer, "oh well I'm Saten Ruiko by the way."

"Flowers friend huh," he says wincing as Flowers takes off the bandage to reveal a whole in his hand.

"That's a bullet wound," Flowers yelps, "why do you have a bullet wound?"

Ivan snorts, "guy was packing a 9mm glock so he shot me."

Flowers eyes widen as she cleans the wound with an alcohol wipe. Ivan flinches from the sting but doesn't pull his hand back. "Wouldn't a bullet go right through your hand?"

"Of course the round should have blown clean through my bone and flesh and hit me in the face killing me on the spot. However I'm an esper after all I used my power to stop the bullet from exiting my flesh."

Saten looks at his hand and back at him confused just a bit. "What is your power then," she asks.

"Well I can manipulate my own blood flow in my body including turning my blood into a solid so I can use them to form out of pours and use my own blood as a kind of armor. However I'm glad the bullet was a hollow point if a regular round hit me it would have sliced through my hand and taken me out."

"Wow that must have been brave," Saten says her own eyes wide. "You are a hard core bodyguard. You should totally teach me how to fight." Ivan looks at her she's was completely serious.

"Sure….I guess, if I have time." Ivan replies, with a little uncertainty in his voice.

Flower's finishes with his hand and goes back to her computer. "Looks like the hacker was put into custody of Anti-skill everything was quickly resolved and I guess they covered up the firefight as well. That was fast one of the fasted cases I have recorded anyway."

"It's not over," they both look at him.

"Not over?" Flower's asks.

"He's working for someone in this city we are going to find out who that person is or was."


	4. Chapter 4 Hacker part 2

I'm sorry if i left out some words and other defects. I only have time to really write at night and don't usually read it outside to myself. Sucks having your little bro sleep in the same room. Again I'm sorry and will try to do better.

* * *

><p>Touma knocks on Ivan's door. After a moment the door opens wide, the other young man has a swollen nose and his eyes are barely open. His shirt is off and his right ribcage was completely black from a bruise that basically said the rib was broken. His left hand is in bandages as well and he looks like he might fall over any moment. It was strange also to see his tattoos they were all black some all weird writing symbols and flame riding up his arm entail it stops on the top of his right shoulder threating to spread up his neck and face.<p>

"Sup," he says causality, "come on in."

Touma nods a little shocked well at least that explained why he wasn't in school yesterday. "Man you got some bad luck," he says finally sitting down on chair as the other puts down three plates of foot.

"Right misfortune is upon me as regular, where's Index?"

"Huh….sleeping never freaking give that girl caffeine she'll be here in a little while I'm sure. She will wake up once she smells the food."

Ivan chuckles flinching from the pain in his ribs, "dang it takes a certain kind of man to keep that girl company." Touma nods in full agreement.

"So what happened to you?" he asks.

Ivan pulls out a cigarette and lights it sucking in a lungful and blowing out smoke. "All tell you but first can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure go,"

"This cigarette isn't a cigarette, I'm not really into smoking but smoking a blunt is way more relaxing."

Touma sighs, great his neighbor is a supper high teenager, but then again what did he expect from someone from Canada. "Ok so what happened to me I got my ass beat badly."

"Was he a good fighter or what?"

"He was a hacker actually and to my knowledge has military training."

Touma snorts, "Then why did you pick a fight with him."

"Damn guy was a criminal and not just here South Africa, Russia and France. It's a good thing the guy will be behind bar's I'm just scared he has a team here still operational."

"Damn sounds like you are a terrorist hunter," Touma says picking up a tea cup and drinking the weird drink inside. "What's this by the way?" he croaks the stuff was burning his throat and it smelt very much like strong strawberries.

"Oh right I forgot that one's my drink," he says taking the cup away. "Strawberry moonshine crazy stuff one teacup my mess you up entail morning. However it takes care of pain way better than pain meds."

Alcohol as well this kid was something, next he is expecting him to bring out a gun or something crazy like that. The phone rings on the little table, Ivan snatches it up and puts it to his ear. "Shit alright all be right there," he says, he puts the phone in his pocket and snatches up a long sleeve shirt. "Well fears have come to reality. Right Touma I heard on a hospital list that you have checked in quite a bit of times including one where your whole right arm was severed from your body."

Touma's eyes go wide the guy was basically spying on him. "To tell you the truth I wouldn't mind your help in this one I got word the guy is in a mall and of course he is a mage."

"A mage," Touma cries before he can stop himself.

Ivan smiles at Touma's face, "well let's say I know about both worlds like yourself well I don't have the imagine breaker however instead I have a cursed right arm."

Touma gets to his feet glaring hard at him. "Why are you telling me this? Aren't you some sort of spy for an organization?"

Ivan laughs holding his bruised rib. "Man come on I work for a bodyguard company that is the only thing we do, however we have mages and espers as our bodyguards. My boss just said they have a mage working for this hacker guy something big is probably happening or this was just a spying mission. Either way I want to put him into custody of Anti-skill or preferred my company. So how does it sound fighting a mage again?"

Touma just stands there rubbing a hand through his hair. "This is crazy," he exclaims.

"Sure is fighting this guy is going to be a challenge I don't think I will come out in one piece you have a better chance than me."

Well every time Touma has fought mages it has turned out to be a good thing why stop now. "Alright let's go do this," he says.

"Sweet one sec," Ivan says going into his closet and coming out with a box. He opens the box and pulls out a pistol. Touma smacks his forehead he knew it.

* * *

><p><p>

Minutes later they are on their way to the mall the place was still bustling with people going in and out no evacuation yet. Ivan parks the motorcycle sucking on his blunt as they head for the opening. He pulls out his phone saying a few shushed words.

"What was that call for?"

"I called Judgment they are going to evacuate the people here Anti-skill is being deployed however a team of my comrades will be going to perform the operation instead of them."

Touma shakes his head just a little while ago he thought Ivan was some regular highschool student damn things could never be normal for him. He follows Ivan inside and they move to the right of the mall. "So where is the guy?"

"Third floor we have to act normal entail the evacuation is complete on the top floor. Take him down any way possible I don't care if you break his kneecap."

"Sounds brutal," Touma replies, 'this guy was crazy.'

He puts out his blunt, "right let's move to the second floor." They move to the stairs acting as normal as the two of them can.

"I hate to say but you kind of stand out," Touma whispers.

"Huh well I'm in freaking Japan for hells sake I can afford to stand out." He replies.

They both fall silent as they hit the stairs to the third floor. "Please all shoppers we must announce that you must leave the mall it will be closing." An intercom overhead says.

"Well that's our time to shine let's move," Ivan says moving up the stairs.

They move through the crowd that is moving into the opposite direction coming to a halt as they see a person glaring at them through a hood and a doctor's mask on. "Well I'm pretty sure he was expecting us," Touma states.

Ivan nods and both of them continue to walk. The masked man pulls out a card completely black. Touma looks around seeing no one around, they are all clear.

"Well I heard that you took down Spy but I didn't imagine you coming after me with only back up of a second person."

"Well I thought I want to have some fun with you before my comrades come to take you down." Ivan replies.

"They aren't taking me down," Mask states, with steel in his words.

Ivan grins and starts to move to the left Touma going to the right. "Only having a second person here isn't going to help." Mask growls.

Ivan shrugs at his words in a flash he yanks his pistol from behind his back and goes to pull the trigger. A black card cuts an inch deep into the weapon Ivan drops it jumping back as the weapon explodes.

"Controlling compressed air is quite a skill you got there mage," Ivan spits, drawing a combat knife with his left hand.

Mask pulls out four more cards he throws two at Touman and two at Ivan in a blink of an eye. Touman brings his right hand up destroying both however Ivan has to ducks and dodge both of his with only inches to spare. "You are quite fast," Mask says, he turns to look at Touma, "and your friend must be the Imagine breaker."

"Damn right you're attacks won't work on him give it up."

Mask chuckles and throws three cards at the feet of Touma sending him rolling back as they explode stinging his flesh with chunks splintered of the floor.

Ivan bolts at him slicing at the mage with the combat knife. Mask whips out a black card slashing it across the knife the piece of metal explodes sending little splinters everywhere. Before Ivan can move back a knee slams into his stomach sending him staggering.

"What do you two think you can do?" Mask says chuckling.

"I think all be doing my damn job," Ivan replies, gasping for breath.

Mask snickers he throws a card at him, Ivan grabs it with his right hand green fire bursting in his palm. "So finally going to be serious and use that cursed arm of yours."

Ivan gives Mask a smiles glancing at Touma as the kid gets back to his feet. Touma charges dead on at the mage who throws five black cards at him. Touma takes out each one of them ducking letting Ivan jump over him slamming his palm into the body of the mage.

A loud bang makes Touma's ears ring a moment later Ivan flies back hitting the ground hard. He staggers to his feet grabbing his left ribcage were his shirt is torn revealing a nasty wound. Blood wells up from the torn flesh and slides down his skin soaking his shirt and hands in it.

Touma can see Ivan shaking from how bad the pain is but the guy wasn't crying out just glaring back at the mage. "Damn magician you piss me off always having a little trick up your sleeve." Ivan growls.

Touma charges the mage. Mask throws five cards at him two of them Touma is able to dodge explosions sounding behind him the other three he swipes them away with his hand like they are nothing but fly's. He swings at the mage who barely deflects the pinch with his forearm. Touma runs his knee into his guts before slamming his left fist in the side of his face.

In a flash Ivan is swinging his palm at the magician, Mask swings a card up it meets flame and flesh exploding in a burst of green flame that makes Touma jump back shielding his eyes. When Touma open his eyes Ivan is on his knees both hands over his wound blood smearing his hands and forearms. His skin is pale and clammy and probably cold to the touch.

"Damn bastard got away," he wheezes.

Sounds of crashing boots on the ground fill the hall as ten armed people come storming in all carrying AK-74's. They all wear gray and blue camo uniforms with black gasmasks on. They aren't Ant-skill probably Ivan's friends if Touma has to guess.

One stands in front of the others slinging her rifle. "Break what happened?" she says flatly.

"Got away from me," he replies.

The woman nods. Two of them drop to Ivan's side and shoves a shot into his arm with some green liquid in the vile. "Will search for him," the woman says, "those two will bring you back to the 177 branch." She looks at Touma lifting up her gasmask. "You are Kamijo Touma?"

"Yes….mam," Touma stammers. The woman is dead gorgeous, blonde short hair soft white skin but her blue eyes aren't soft like her skin they are hard with steel.

"Then you're coming with us, if you want of course, will need your help to get the magician." She says flatly the same tone she gave Ivan just a moment ago, she turns away marching out with her men not looking back the vibe of a commander surrounding her as she goes.

He looks at Ivan who shrugs Touma nods in return. He follows them outside and into a blue swat truck all of them piling in. His phone rings and he answers it. "H….." He's cut off by Index's voice.

"Touma I woke up and you weren't there so I went to Ivan's place three plates of food some weird strawberry drink and you and Ivan aren't here."

"Index I can explain…."

"You're dead."

He flinches, "Ivan is a mage or an esper I can't tell."

"What are you talking about?" She groans.

"Do you know if someone can have a curse placed on their body that allows them to preform magic but can still be an esper?"

"What no he can't have a curse on his body and have that happen…..but that could be it."

"What could?"

"The only way for that to happen is if it's not his body part."

"Not his body part?"

"His arm must not be his own, it must be someone else's someone who could use magic and has attached his own arm on Ivan's body."

"That is crazy."

"Yeah I never heard of it working though usually the person dies from the body rejecting the body part. Ivan must be one of the rare ones that actually lived through the painful ordeal. Either way that makes him a very dangerous person."

"Thanks I have to go all be back soon." He hangs up cutting her voice off. Who was he?


	5. Chapter 5 Hacker part 3

Author notes: you might have noticed that i actually update quite fast, this is because i usually write the story then reread it along the way. And just a reminder this is a short story and might stop after this little arc unless anyone wants to continue to read which i doubt will happen. So enjoy.

* * *

><p>Uiharu types furiously on the keypad, damn security cameras were harder to hack in then she thought. Once she is done with the hack she forwards the information to Mii who starts to watch it on her phone. Uiharu sighs clutching her fists and spinning around in her seat.<p>

"Uiharu have you dug up anything on our bodyguard?" Kuroko asks.

Uiharu nods she found out quite a bit about him but all of the information doesn't include his personal life. "He has been trained in military tactic's weapon's he has enough training to be put into a spec ops force. I dug up some of his mission's he has been on as well. A year ago he was in South Africa nothing specific on the mission besides that they had more than ten casualties in fighting. A month ago he was in the Philippines the same goes for the specific's but my guess is it has to do with what is happening now with Spy and this other partner Spy has."

Kuroko nods rubbing her forehead with the flat of her palm. "He has one hell of a back ground for being sixteen. I don't know what the board is thinking hiring him and his little friends."

The door swings open and Kuroko almost jumps right out of her skin. Two armed men come storming in carrying Ivan in their arms. Crusted blood covers his hands and forearms and when they set him on the ground Uiharu and Kuroko can see that his skin is pale and lifeless. Ivan shakes from the pain gulping in air and not trying to go into shock from it.

One armed man unslings his backpack and pulls out a blood pack. The other puts a needle into Ivan's arm sending a vile of green liquid into his body. "What the hell," Mii says jumping out of her seat. "What happened it him?" she cries.

"Got hurt should be able to staple up the wound though," one of the men say.

"Wouldn't a hospital be more useful?" Kuroko says eyeing the men's weapons.

Both of them men say nothing just keep working on their wounded comrade. "Because the hospital isn't safe," Ivan wheeze's.

"What do you mean?" Mii asks walking up entail she is right over him. Uiharu sees her flinch from the sight but doesn't move back.

"This is a chess game academy city is the board. The hospital is probably being watched. So this will be our new HQ for now." Ivan falls silent as the men start to cut his shirt off cleaning his wound.

"A chess game this isn't a war," Kuroko adds in folding her arms.

"Not a war to you maybe but to them it is," the man holding the blood pack says. "Right now they are holding on defense so they can build up their territory."

"That just sounds crazy," Mii says glaring at all of them, "If this is a war then who is the enemy?"

"We don't know that yet they haven't come out. The Spy worked for Black Water but this guy must be working with Death Corps." Ivan says through clutched and shaking teeth.

"Who are they?" Uiharu asks fingers ready on the keyboard. Before he can reply she is already polling up websites on the group.

"They are a mercenary group based in Europe they are legend for having the best technology then most countries do. Hackers, drones, weapons and of course armored vehicles." Ivan replies with a wheeze.

Pictures pop up on the monitor screen showing U.S grade military weapons. One of the armed men snorts, "of course they will only show their downgraded crap."

Uiharu sighs she wasn't going to get any information this way she would have to hack into their server and doing that from japan with her equipment was impossible. A cry of pain makes her jump in her seat.

"God damn it…shit," Ivan cries on man is hold him down as the other staples the wound on his ribs together.

"Stop your crying Break you are lucky to be alive after this on." The man with the blood bag that is almost empty says with a chuckle.

"Sure thing I think dying isn't that bad," Ivan says, through clutched teeth.

"177," a voice snaps into Uiharu's headset making her jump nearly out of her seat.

"Y…..yes," she stammers.

"We lost the suspect is Break in the branch?" Aiho Yomikawa asks.

"Yes he is mam," Uiharu replies.

"Good alright stay there this isn't good we're suspecting something is going to happen in the next thirty minutes or so." Aiho responses before she cuts off the communication.

"The suspect got away," Uiharu says out loud to the rest who go instantly silent.

"Well now we have to wait for them to make the next move," Ivan growls going to a sitting position. He is already looking better his skin is still pale white but he looks a hundred times stronger than when he first came in. "They just moved Rook's and one has gotten away. In return we have moved

our Rook pieces and right now they have taken me out of the game for a bit. If I we're these guys I would work now on one big strike or several small ones."

"So if this is chess games who are the piece's in it exactly?" Mii asks.

"Queen is Kuroko King is Mii Bishop is Uiharu Anti-skill and my comrades are pawns. I'm a Rook and Aiho Yomikawa is the knight. However this chess game doesn't have rules." He says flatly. "Uiharu is pretty good with information gathering and strategy what do you think on the matter."

Uiharu opens her mouth but chokes on the words and it takes her a second to gather her thoughts. "I would think they will do one big strike and then we can trace that back to them, but it would help if we have any other leads on them."

Ivan looks at her as he wraps himself with bandages and puts on a long sleeve shirt. He just stares for what feels like hours at her before pulling out a cigarette and lights it. "Look for a power station or something that can really hurt this city possibly like cutting off power or transport." He finally says sucking on the cigarette.

Uiharu quickly scans through the computer files and going through maps on the computer. Fifteen minutes later she finally hits a few spots that could do it. "There is an electricity station in the north of the city very populated and would knock out power to half of the city. Or there is a place almost in the middle of the city that controls the majority of communications."

She turns around Ivan is sleeping on the floor and the others all look at each other. "I would think that they would attack one of those but which one," Mii states.

"All send anti-skill on both of them then," Uiharu replies.

Suddenly a low noise of something like a building being blown to pieces comes from the distance making everyone feel unreal and like stone statues. A cellphone rings and one of the armed men, bring it out. He answers it not saying a word as the other person talks from the other side.

"I understand," the man says before hanging up. "Well that communication place just got blown up luckily only five people were wounded and no one died. Communication for all computers are off line leaving us pretty messed on finding them."

"This is also the opportunity to hack into the system," Uiharu whispers.

"Hack it?" Mii asks.

"The system is still there but its firewalls will be weak and easy to hack in if they turn it on." No one says a word no one knows what to do.

Uiharu puts her face in her hands groaning. "They will go into the electricity plant," Ivan says, all of them look now at the figure. "We need to get men down there but with communications down we can't send men at this moment. Let's go ourselves."

"Wait if communications went down then how in the hell did your friends called you," Mii asks the man who had the family.

"This phone is connected to our commander it uses its own connection system. However we shouldn't say anything they will be tapping into our conversations if the fire walls are down here and they we're just at communications then they are listening in." The man replies.

"But going there ourselves is suicide," Kuroko yelps.

"Don't worry about that will handle that part all you got to do is get back up," Ivan replies stumbling to his feet. "How many weapons do you two have?"

"Huh," both say at once glancing at each other. "Well we both have Ak-74's with four magazines each and two 9mm glocks with four magazines as well, and one smith and western type 686 that's it for weapons. We also have two grenades each."

Ivan groans slapping his hand against his forehead. "Great alright give me the 686 and a grenade, Mii do you have combat knives or batons perhaps?"

Mii nods opening up one of the lockers pulling out a baton and a knife but it isn't a combat knife it is a pocket knife only around six inches in length. "Will this do?"

Ivan nods and snatches them quickly before putting all of them on. "Alright we will head to the electric plant right now they have put us in check mate our HQ is down our pawns are out there without back up. The best solution is to strike them to keep them busy so we can regroup."

"This is crazy," Uiharu says before snatching up a com tablet. "Let me come with you if I get into the electric plants system I can shut them down."

Ivan looks at her his gaze turning into a glare. "No I'm not putting any of you in danger if I can help it. Come when back up can get there." He says with the cold glare on his face. He turns to his two men and nod. "Alright let's get moving Josh and Jason no point in waiting." The two men nod in return and snap on their gasmasks following him out.

The judgment members follow them out as well looking a little grim. Mii curses under her breath before going to her motorcycle Uiharu following right on her heels Kuroko teleports not wanting to add anything.

Mii turns to the three men a hard stare in her eyes. "Don't get yourselves killed."

Ivan turns to her a smile spreading on his face. "Actually caring about my wellbeing," he says smirking.

Mii opens her mouth but is cut off by Uiharu, "of course we do you are our friend." She cries, bringing Ivan off balance. The smirk vanishes from his face for a second but is replaced by a glare.

"You don't need to worry about us worry about your own job." He snaps entering the car. Soon they drive off. Mii and Uiharu are off as well going straight to Anti-skill's main branch office.

As they go people are outside looking at the smoke that rises up into the sky this was no little attack everyone will know someone did that on purpose. The whole way to Anti-skill HQ Uiharu tries to shake the image of the three men leaving out of her head. They were going out to kill and be killed she could see it in their eyes. The thoughts all go into a rush in her head they had little chance of succeeding. Ivan wasn't just a regular teenager he was trained to be this from the start of his life. She is in a different world then he was.

Mii stops the motorcycle as someone waves her down. "What is it?" she snaps at the person.

Before Mii can react a fist slams into her face and two armed men with pistol jump out of a cable van next to them. In a flash Uiharu is being rushed into the van. She fights back kicking out and trying to bite. A cloth is wrapped around her mouth and her hands are bound as the van drives off. She was being kind napped.


	6. Chapter 6 Hacker part 4 end Arc

Author notes. Hey mates I hope your having a good Christmas. This is the final chapter unless someone or a few people want me to continue on this fanfiction. Again I don't own any of the character besides the ones i through into the fanfiction.

* * *

><p>The car stops Ivan sighs to himself running a hand through his hair. He swallows two pain med pills the wound on his ribs is throbbing like crazy making him get drenched in sweat as shivering. "You look like shit," Jason states.<p>

Ivan looks up at him with a smirk, "well no shit," he replies chuckling and flinching from the pain.

"You don't need to come," Josh adds as he cock's the receiver of his rifle.

"Nay I think all stay on this entail the job is done." Ivan replies with a growl in his voice.

He opens up the door to the car and walks out, Jason comes second looking at the electrical plant through binoculars. "Damn they got all sides surrounded and they can see at least two hundred meters in every direction."

Ivan snatches the binoculars and looks through them. Guards are in good cover over looking everything. Two mech's are in the front 20mm cannon's on their shoulders and 50 caliber machineguns on their right arms. The armor around the mech that is three meters tall can withstand a 20mm straight to the chest however hitting them on places like shoulders and joints can take them down.

"We are totally screwed," Ivan states, "well unless anyone got some plan that will not involve getting two or maybe three of us killed?"

Both of the older men look at each other shrugging. "Well we could go through underground sewers however they might have mounted drones there." Jason says, "We could also go through the side while having someone on the other side attack."

"No the side attack would just spell disaster, I say we go through the sewer's the best bet. Do they have more than one?"

This time Josh speaks up, "they have two actually what are your plans?"

"Alright will take separate ones all go with Jason you go to the other take down the power, will head to the main office and take it over. I just hope Anti-Skill will have men to come if the enemy is attacking other parts in the city we are screwed but I don't think they could get enough men to do that."

Jason laughs smacking Ivan on the shoulder. "Don't worry will get out of this the last time we had someone get killed was in South Africa I don't think another one of those are going to go down."

His voice comforts Ivan who nods before putting on a bandana and checking his weapons. Soon he and Jason are in the sewer that leads straight into the place. A manhole would be on the right to the back of the plant hopefully. Jason keeps in front his weapon at the ready Ivan five feet away his 686 revolver at the ready as well.

"So tell me do you like spending time with the members of Judgment?" Jason asks whispering.

"They are alright to hang out with I suppose. Why do you ask?" he replies in a hushed voice.

Jason stops for a second and glances back, "well she said you guys were friends. That strikes me odd I never thought you would make friends here. It's not a sort of place you would like to stay or even meet people."

Ivan just grunts, in truth he really liked hanging out with Uiharu and the others Touma was a strange with that freeloader foreigner. Kuroko wasn't all that enjoyable she had a weird sort of justice about her always saying leave it to judgment not to a civilian. Mii was a good leader he could see her in the military or another position of power and he wouldn't mind her in that power she would be honest.

They keep moving entail Jason stops right above the manhole. "Well looks like they didn't have any mounted drones so let's get this part started," he says his voice cracks with nervousness but he goes on relentlessly. He opens the manhole to the surface nothing happens, Ivan follows on his heels and both are out and into the sun once again. Both of the men look at each other sighing with relief they weren't dead yet. Dust shoots up from the ground and the sound of a blast of a 20mm feels their ears.

* * *

><p>Kuroko looks at the two women one is Aiho Yomikawa tall beautiful wearing an Anti-skill combat uniform on. The other is a little smaller with short blonde hair and eyes that glare into Aiho's. She wears light blue and silver camo along with black military boots and a black bullet proof vest. The vest was smaller than Anti-skills but was made up of plated armor instead of the light armor the Anti-skill uses.<p>

The two women glare at each other Kuroko just shakes her head both of them were agreeing on a course of action and for some reason just decided to hate each other. They were exactly the same the only difference was the bodyguard didn't care for her troops like Aiho did.

A motorcycle stops in front of the tent Mii and Uiharu are finally here. However when they come in it's not Uiharu that Mii has tailing her it is Misaka Mikoto. Kuroko slams a hand to her forehead where was Uiharu?

Mii's lip is broken down the middle and crusted blood covers her chin but she doesn't seem to notice. Instead her eyes are wide and dried tears streak her face as she storms up to Aiho. "They took Uiharu," she states.

The two women instantly look at her jaws dropping. "What!" Kuroko cries.

"They took Uiharu kidnapped her, I found Misaka right after it we need to save her now."

"She is probably at the electrical plant if they need to hack into the main server of Academy city and if Spy was their only hacker then taking Uiharu would be reasonable." The bodyguard commander says rubbing her chin.

"Will have to mobilize now it doesn't matter if only half of our forces are here we need to go in. Or else Uiharu and those three men are done for,"Aiho snaps.

The blonde nods, "then let's get this going already. Just warning I hope you brought body bags we might need quite a few of those." She says with a smirk before pulling on her gasmask and walking away.

"I'm going to give them something to think about," Misaka says sparks of electricity sparking around her as she glares forward.

"You shouldn't come this is a job for judgment," Kuroko cries. Misaka turns to her with the glare.

"This is personal," she snaps.

No one says anything instead they follow the blonde outside were the Anti-skill and their allies are already getting ready to move. "I really hope this works," Mii whispers.

* * *

><p>Cold splashes over Uiharu who jerks awake shaking from the cold of the water. She looks up to see a man in his mid-forties smiling at her through flashing white teeth. "Sorry to wake you lass but I just need one fucking thing for you to do. I need you to hack into the main server of academy city shouldn't be that hard for a hacker such as yourself."<p>

She shakes her head clearing away the fog that covers her mind. "She isn't awake yet another doss." More water splashes in her face from a bucket soaking her to the bone. "Now little sow you fucking listen hack into the server or you are going to be five fingers short."

"Who are you," she manages to say looking around. They are in a main office of what she guess is the electric plant. Computers and monitors are in the middle of the room all hooked up and ready to go.

"No one you need to know lass just do what we say and you won't be hurt." He says wrapping his fingers around her mouth and squeeze's her cheeks. "You better work fast." He snarls.

Bangs shoot out into the distance and the man chuckles. "Looks like they came to get the little sow to bad," he says.

"What do you mean," Uiharu asks fully away now.

"You just worry about doing that job all worry about killing your friends."

Weren't Ivan and his friends coming here so was that them? Are they alive? "Don't get all sad they weren't that important all humans in the end only care for themselves."

An explosion reaches their ears and the commander growls. "Isn't suicide bombing a little dark for them?" He snarls grabbing Uiharu by the arm. "We're going down to the main system don't let anyone go down the elevator or stairs." He spits at a gasmask soldier who salutes him. "You know that this place has six levels underground the last is the command room. I think will be more comfortable there."

More bangs and another explosion, he shoves her into the elevator and presses a few buttons. They descend to the bottom were she is dragged to the main command room and thrown in. "Hack the system or your friends will only find a girl with no head."

He shoves her into a seat and makes her turn on the computers. "Death you're so weak," a voice familiar says over an intercom. "Man you have all this high tech shit 20mm cannons mech's and even Special Forces. And you're getting your ass kicked by three bodyguards with limited weapons and ammo damn pussy." Ivan chuckles, "alright so tell me how you are going to defeat a force twice your size? At this point Anti-skill and Talon members are surrounding this place as we speak you will never get out of this alive. But I don't think I would surrender if I were you because for killing Josh I'm going to folia the skin off your bones."

Death growls, "Cocky bastard." He yanks his 9mm 1911 out of its holster putting it to Uiharu's head. "You better get working."

* * *

><p>Kuroko crouches keeping her head low as the sound of semi-automatic 20mm cannons fire from the electrical plant. The sound of the rounds slamming into the dirt makes her gulp in air as well as the rounds that whizz over their heads.<p>

"Damn can't we move forward without being torn to pieces," Misaka asks.

"No not at this point the only one that can do that is Kuroko but we would have to lay down covering fire. Right now the bodyguard's are getting into position to do that they brought two 50 caliber mounted machineguns." Aiho growls, "I didn't think they would be packing weapons like that."

"The three that are already in have done some damage," Mii states.

Aiho nods, "they have caused quite a bit of chaos in there but not enough to cover us while we go in. Right now we are two hundred and fifty meters away that is quite close range for any rifle."

More bangs come from both sides as they exchange fire. Aiho moves her hand to her headset and grunts. "Alright the bodyguards are in position will lay down fire in thirty seconds you ready Kuroko?"

"I'm going as well," Misaka says.

"You can't come you're a civilian?" Kuroko cries.

"This is personal I'm not going to let those bastards get away with this." She replies growling from deep in her throat the best she can.

Kuroko finally gives in and nods. She grabs Misaka's arm and moves behind one of the trucks that are keeping them covered from the hail of bullets. A rush of fire that makes Kuroko and Misaka flinch comes from their side spraying down at the electrical plant.

Kuroko teleports fifty meters in front of her to the left near a depression moments later the place around them is lit up with bullets. She teleports again this time seventy meters away and doing the same keeping low to the ground. She thinks of going up in the sky however she might catch a stray bullet that are being thrown in the air so she dismisses the thought and heads straight to the plant.

She lands ten meters from a mech and four soldiers who are blasted with electricity before they even saw the two girls. Kuroko teleports again as the mech turns around unfazed by the electricity. As it turns a hail of 50 caliber rounds slam into its front sending it stumbling back from the force.

Misaka as a coin in her hand and before Kuroko can react Misaka using her railgun she shoots the coin at the mech's right leg. It explodes sending it to the ground useless now. Kuroko teleports again as more gunfire lights up were they are.

She teleports in the main office ready for a fight but sees none, instead three bodies lay on the ground and one of the wounded bodyguards. Blood seeps out of his shoulder and right leg he shakes from the pain wheezing.

"Finally got here, Ivan already went ahead I did my job no one got past me you better go help him. If I have to guess he can't fight anyone in his condition." He wheezes coughing up blood that splatters to his chest.

"We have to hurry," Misaka says. Both of them feel their bodies shake from the seen in front of them this man wasn't going to live unless help gets to him now.

* * *

><p>"Alright make sure no one gets past you," Ivan snaps pulling back the receiver of the M4 he just snatched up from a lifeless mercenary.<p>

"I can still help," Jason says trying to get to his feet despite the wound in his thigh.  
>"Yeah right just stay here leave everything to me." He doesn't wait for Jason's reply just storms down the stairs gun in hand.<p>

He passes the first floor and moves on to the second and third when he stops. Everything is quite besides the sound of someone shuffling a deck of cards. He jumps back as two cards fly at his face exploding right above his head. He bolts halfway down the flight of stairs he aims his gun down below he pulls the trigger at Mask.

The gun jerks in his hands but he keeps it steady as hot metal slices down at the mage. None of them land a hit and he moves forward as two more cards shoot out at him. "I'm surprised you are still walking after what I did to you. It must be all those weird shit drugs they keep you own." Mask shouts from down below.

"How about trying it keeps you going no matter how banged up you are," Ivan replies. Before Mask answers he moves to the railing of the stairs and pulls the trigger. Seconds later the floor from under him collapse and he falls.

He lands hard on the stairs below, the M4 clatters to the ground. Ivan quickly recovers bringing up his right hand green flame bursting in his palm as a card strikes out at his face. He shoots to his feet flame burning his whole right sleeve completely off. He goes to grab Mask who jumps clean off the stairs landing on the other side.

Ivan ducks as five cards shoot at him exploding above him showering and stinging his body with pieces of concrete. The M4 is back in his hands and he showers Mask with a hail of bullets two hitting him in the shoulder blood splattering behind the mage as the bullets slice through his flesh and splinters through his bone.

He slumps for a second Ivan pulls the trigger the sound of a click snaps in his ears. He drops the rifle and ducks as a card slices his way. It explodes next to his head he feels his left ear drum explode warm blood drip's out of it.

He draws a combat knife and throws it the blade slicing into the throat of the mage. He moves bolts forward drawing a second knife and charging him. He draws a card despite the knife in his throat and throws it. Ivan brings up his right arm flames bursting off of it. The card bounces off of the flames exploding above his head. He slams his body into the mage along with the second knife that sinks into his chest.

The mage lets out a gurgling noise as blood gushes from his throat. Ivan yanks both knives of his body the mage dying in less than thirty seconds. "Damn bastard," Ivan growls trying to keep puke from rising in his throat.

He stumbles forward grabbing his left ear, his hand comes back slick with crimson. His ear was history. He keeps walking down the flights of stairs. As he gets to the sixth level he pulls out a shot and pushes the needle in his flesh feeling the liquid rush into his veins.

He goes in shaking his head to get rid of the fog that his looming over him. The hall goes forward leading to one door that is half open. He spots a gun barrel sticking out of the crack he drops flat on the ground as the gun fires at him.

Hot metal slices overhead as Ivan yanks out his revolver and aims before pulling the trigger. The gun jerks in his hand and a bullet slices through the door. He moves forward gun in hand, the door flings open and in a flashing movement that he can't keep track of with his eyes he is swung into the room.

* * *

><p>Uiharu covers her ears as the gun goes off then another one fires a bullet rips through the door slamming into one of the computers to her left. Death swings open the door in a flash and throws Ivan over his back. The lift side of his face is covered in blood his ear almost looks like hamburger making her go sick just looking. The skin around the ear is black and purple swelling up.<p>

A black small revolver clatters to the ground as Ivan is thrown to the ground. In a mere second he is ducking to the right as Death level's his pistol at him. Another shot is fired making her close her eyes and when she opens them the gun is on the ground and both men are attacking each other. Ivan has two combat knives slicing away at Death who has a short machete that swings at Ivan's body.

Uiharu thinks disparately for a way to stop this without going to snatch up a gun from the floor. She never fired a gun she never even held one before she would be more damage to Ivan then help. Death kicks Ivan in the stomach sending him slamming against the wall with a thud. Ivan gasps but can't recover from the kick before Death swings his machete at him.

The blade connects with his chest but a loud clink sound comes instead of one of splintering skin and ripping of flesh. Ivan barely is able to bring one of his knives across his chest blocking the machetes force but not able to keep the point from sinking into his skin half an inch.

He brings up the second knife the blade sinking into Death's left arm. He shoves him back slamming his forehead into Death's nose. A sick crunch comes from Death's nose as he staggers back blood flashing into the air. The machete drops from his hand Ivan takes the advantage and bolts at Death.

Uiharu only sees a flash then Ivan is on the ground grabbing his left arm that is barely hanging on to his body. Death has a hatchet in his right hand grinning at the teenager. Ivan's arm is half lopped clean off of his body it hangs loosely in his right arm. Blood squirts from the arm as he forces his esper powers to close it.

"Your esper powers are quite useful you won't even bleed out if I cut your whole arm off." Death says looking at the blood covered blade of the hatchet. He swings down the weapon Ivan brings up his right hand green flames bursting in his palm and running down his whole right arm.

The blade meets fire the blade explodes white hot pieces flying everywhere. He grabs Death's right arm and in a single moment Death release's a bloody marry scream. No flames lick his skin but when Ivan shoves his back and goes for his revolver Death's whole arm is useless just hanging there steam rising from the splitting skin. Ivan snatches up his gun and yanks it up.

Uiharu slams her body against Ivan's bringing him down on the ground. Hot metal slices through the air only centimeters from Uiharu's head. The gun falls from Ivan's grasp in a split second he rolls her over covering her with his body. A bang fills the room.

Uiharu has her eyes close her arms wrapped around Ivan. Was he dead the gun went off was he gone or just hurt. "No I don't want to see I don't want to see" she screams inside her head. She finally forces her eyes open and Ivan stares back at her wide with confusion. He rolls back over letting her go but she doesn't let go all the way. Instead she grabs his tattooed arm and hugs it against her chest.

Death was on the ground completely unconscious Kuroko and Misaka standing over him glaring at the limp figure. Ivan lets out a sigh his body is shaking under her arms. He is in pain very much pain she thinks the arm is still lossless at his side hanging from the flesh that barely connects the skin and bone of the arm on his body.

"Checkmate," Ivan states chuckling under his breath.

Uiharu finally lets go of his arm and he pulls out a vile full of green liquid he puts the needle in his flesh and the liquid floods into his body making him look very much awake and alive. "Are you alright," Kuroko says kneeling in front of him eyes wide as she looks at the decapitated left arm.

"I can't really feel the pain but once the drugs wear off I'm so screwed. I wouldn't mind going to the hospital though." He says resting his back on the wall.

In minutes the battle is over the mercenaries all giving up after knowing they failed at their mission. Uiharu sticks by Ivan as they move him to the ambulance she goes in with him and finds him staring at her.

"You want to know?" he asks.

"Want to know what," she stammers.

His eyes narrow, "the flame?"

She doesn't have a reply "oh" she finally says.

"Do you believe in magic?"

"Huh I don't know supernatural powers here are normal magic could be as well."

He grins at her and closes his eyes. "Well in deed my friend it could well in deed."


	7. Chapter 7 shopping sucks

**Author notes** **Alright so this is a extra chapter i'm doing since i'm only currently writing to other light novels of my own. I would like to talk a bit about the character i have put into this little fanfiction. If you watch A certain magical index opening 2 season 1 you will notice a young gentlemen walking along with Saten and Uiharu the three walk in front of Misaka as she's eating a hotdog. This is were Ivan Break is based on. ****This is were Ivan Break is based on. So i might of made him completely different but that's were i got the idea bout this fan fic from. **

* * *

><p>Ivan groans the place was bright he was sore and tired not really one of his best of days. "I have a question," he finally asks shrugging his shoulders trying to get the arching to stop from carrying all the bloody bags of junk.<p>

"Yes," Saten replies with amusement in her voice as she gives Uiharu a glance.

"So today is an off day."

"Yes."

"So why in the hell of the bloody goddess am I being the shopping bag carrier for you two?" He nearly shouts the words.

Uiharu turns to him giving him one of those really cute smiles he couldn't help but like. "Because you were available and we had no one else." Her voice is sweet stinging Ivan's ears.

"What you don't like hanging out with two cute girls," Saten says with a teasing tone in her voice as she grins at him.

Ivan glares back at her, "more like a bunch of little girls to me," he hisses. Saten just smiles back at him before turning around. The two girls turn the corner heading to the mall to the left wing.

"Is your arm alright?" Uiharu asks.

Ivan looks down at his arm it was nearly cut off by that terrorist bastard but it was pretty good now. "I'm fine," he says, "the doctors here are quite something."

She smiles turning back around. They walk on through the crowded mall. Ivan tries his best to avoid people but that is easier said than done in a place like this. I think I like it better when the people are running out of the mall. Ivan says to himself as he nearly runs into Uiharu.

He looks up they were in a freaking underwear store. Saten turns to him a grin on his face. He flushes pulling his head down hoping they didn't see him do that. "What's wrong Ivan," Saten says with a cheery fake concerned voice.

Ivan's eyebrows twitch as he glares back at Saten. "You know damn well," he growls.

Uiharu has a hand to her mouth her face flushed as she looks at Saten. "Huh why are we here?" she asks.

Saten shrugs grinning at the both of them, "just thought we would look around," she states turning on her heels and walking into the store.

Ivan groans this was going to be worse than he thought it would be. He finds himself following Uiharu and the crazy Saten into the store. He finds himself staring at a wall most of the time finding Saten looking at him with a grin. He glared back at her entail he felt tired of doing that and turned around catching Uiharu staring up at him from across the store. She quickly moves her head pretending to be interesting in something else. He shrugs, not my problem.

Saten comes back with a pink bra, "how does it look,' she states holding it up in front of him.

He looks at it and back at her, "you have bad taste," he says simply at the bra in front of him. "Let's just go," he finally says as she glares back at him.

She shrugs and goes to the cash register, Uiharu follows right behind him looking a little embarrassed on the whole ordeal. Satin opens her mouth but stops herself before saying anything clearly thinking something up.

"What do you think about hicks from Canada," she says randomly as she hands her purchase over to the lady at the counter.

"Hick's," Ivan snaps glaring at her, "I only grew up in Canada damn."

"Same thing," Saten states pointing at him, "you're still a hick that lives in some woods."

Ivan's eyebrows twitch trying hard to keep his anger inside of him. "Living in some woods?"

"Yes, after all Canada is just a big giant forest." Saten replies with amusement in her voice.

"A very bad way to put it at least we aren't some freaking island that decided to make a nation dependent on foreign petroleum," he strikes back with a grin.

"What does that have to do with you living in a forest?"

Ivan just slaps his forehead before letting out a groan, "you know I don't even want to argue lets just go. "

She grins back at him before taking her bag and leaving the store with the two following at her heels. "So anyway Ivan," she says with a cheery tone.

"Yeah," he replies not really paying attention.

"Are you planning on leaving academy city anytime soon?"

Uiharu with Saten stop in their tracks turning to him. A frown crosses his face he thinks about the question despite knowing the answer to it. First off he wasn't actually here for esper studies but for a job simple as that. He looks back at both of them the frown still planted on his face.

"Soon I would imagine," he says flatly, "it all depends if I have a new job or not."

His cell rings like he commanded it to just for the purpose of interrupting Saten's remark. He puts it to his ear not saying hello just waiting. "Got a new one for you you'll be stuck in this place for a little longer." A fake computer voice says through the phone.

He sighs putting the phone away, "guess I'm here for a little longer."


	8. Chapter 8 Time

**Author notes: So reminder I don't own this anime, light novel or manga. I know I haven't updated in a while I blame that on stuff. My mind has been in shambles. So this chapter might not be that good. Well I hope you enjoy the second arc is coming. **

* * *

><p>The man sitting in the chair is half covered in shadow. His fingers interlocked in front of him resting on the desk. "Academy city, so you already have ties in there?" He asks.<p>

Matrix nods, sweat is slick on his brow, he is obviously nervous. "We have men in academy city."

"Academy city," the man exclaims, "such a nice city filled with sciences progress, a bunch of stupid scientists thinking they are powerful. The lot of them nothing but heretics, Matrix can you insure that you will get her?"

Matrix looks at him, this was a simple task. He and his men have done this a million times. Kidnapping someone and transporting them was simple the only thing that wasn't simple in this was the target. He had to deal with mages coming after her, and on top of that the anti-skill forces in the city might take a liking to dabble in this affair.

"I think we can accomplish it," Matrix replies, slyly.

"Good I want Index unhurt, kill anyone else who stands in your way."

* * *

><p>Uiharu takes a lick of her ice-cream; the cold refreshing sweet taste hits her tongue, making a shiver go down her spine. She sighs in relief, "a great day," she clams.<p>

Saten nods, looking up into the sky, spotting a blimp. "You know I haven't seen Ivan for over two weeks, what's going on?"

Uiharu shrugs, "he vanishes from the school board data. He is still in the anti-skill books but that's it. Apparently he is on a job out of the city right now; he was coming back tomorrow though."

"Still it is weird to think; how he is some bodyguard he seemed way more trained then that."

Uiharu pears at her friend, "what are you getting at?"

Saten looks back at her a grin on her face, "I think he's some sort of secret agency operative, he was assigned to take out terrorist all over the world. Or better yet he is the terrorist and is a double agent on his agency."

"You really think of weird stuff," Uiharu speaks, as she rolls her eyes at Saten.

"Fine then what do you think he really is?"

Uiharu takes another lick, "well he was really calm in life and death positions, I really think he's just a bodyguard, or at the least he is just someone that was trained by a private military."

Saten sighs, "man you actually think like that and you still like him."

She grins as Uiharu, as her friend flushes ten shades of red, "I…I don't like him where…did that come from?"

Saten smirks, "like I couldn't notice, and like you could hide something like that from me."

"That is way not far Saten," Uiharu nearly whines.

"I like Ivan he is a good friend already, but I don't see why you would like someone like him. He is dangerous, and he won't be in academy city for very long."

Uiharu gives a smile, "yeah I know not like I don't," she sighs, taking another lick, the ice-cream didn't taste as good now. "He seems kind of lonely don't you think?"

Saten shrugs, "well I guess but he is only here for the job, so he hasn't gotten attached."

"What are you to talking about," Kuroko asks, popping right in-between them.

Saten and Uiharu both jump back yelping. "Sheesh," Saten murmurs.

"So what was that all about?" Kuroko repeats the question.

"Nothing just Uiharu's love life," Saten states.

"Saten," Uiharu cries.

Saten lifts up her hands, "What not like I can keep it a secret."

Kuroko groans, "I cannot believe that another one of my friends is in love with an ape. I mean sissy is in love with that ape Kamijo, now you're in love with even a more of an ape then that person. And—,"

Misaka slams her fist on top of Kuroko's head, "you really are a pain," she growls.

Saten and Uiharu at the both of them, they just popped out of no were.

"What, I'm just stating facts."

"Facts, I don't really like the guy either he is too weird, but you shouldn't be calling him some ape."

Kuroko just shrugs, "that's a fact," she murmurs.

* * *

><p>Ivan takes a gasp of air, "shit," he whispers to himself. He pulls the slide of his handgun hearing the bullet slam into the chamber. "Base you in?"<p>

Go ahead," a voice says in his ear.

"He's just above me I can get him," Ivan exclaims, "I can end this hunt right now."

There is a pause, "permission granted."

Ivan grins. "Finally," he breathes, he charges up the stairs gun at the ready.

He breaks through the door raising the weapon; he feels an iron hand grab his right wrist. His back slams against the wall behind him. The air rushes from Ivan's lungs, everything goes blurry but he is able to bring his left hand up, a flash of steel slices through the haze.

He is barely able to catch his wrist the knife's point digging into his throat. "Nice," Adam grins.

Ivan takes a gasp and shoves forward. Both of the men twist their wrists escaping each other's grasps. Ivan ducks bolting to the left as the knife slices at him. "You aren't too bad," Adam exclaims, "but I'm a bit better."

"Will see then ah," Ivan replies with a grin.

Both of them strike, Ivan deflects the knife from stabbing him in the chest, and at the same time fiddling to draw his own knife out of its scabbard. With a flash Ivan slices up with the razor sharp tanto blade.  
>Adam jumps back keeping his knife in front of him. Ivan takes the advantage, advancing on Adam. Knives flash and blood drips from Adams blade as he slices deep into Ivan's left arm. The crimson instantly becomes hard blocking anymore from seeping out.<p>

He strikes back with slashes and stabs at Adam. He deflects and blocks each one with ease making little effort on his opponent, "fuck you," Ivan gasps. Blood hardens on his right shin, and with a loud crack and crunch he slams his leg into Adams ribs.

Adam gasps as he stumbling back. Ivan rolls away snatching up his handgun; he spins around gun at the ready. BANG! He fires the weapon but is too late Adam already ducked. He makes blood harden on his throat as a flash of steel strikes him.

Ivan drops the knife, fire lights up into his right hand; he strikes up grabbing Adams face. Before he can burn him to ashes, Ivan cries out as the knife slashes across his face. A knee slams into his stomach sending him to his legs vanishing from under him.

The knife strikes down going to end Ivan's life. A burst of gunfire stops the knife blood splattering from the torn forearm of Adam. Lead slices flesh and splinters bone, as they went through his forearm, leaving him shocked not by pain, but how fast it happened.

On the other end of the gun is commander Sino, a cold glare in her eyes as she stares at Adam. "Looks like its checkmate Adam you're done for," she growls.

Men rush past her grabbing Adam and slamming him to the ground. They work quickly so he won't bleed out from the hanging bloody hand. Ivan sighs, he has a gash right under his left eye seeps blood out, but he doesn't bother hardening it.

"Do you always get your ass-kicked or what?" Sino asks.

He shrugs, "how the hell should I know, I'm not that prepared, and it doesn't help that you won't let me take the booster." He speaks, finally making the blood in the gash harden.

She glares at him, "you're an idiot you know they break down your body."

He shrugs.

"Don't just ignore that, you are only allowed to take the booster when you need to, if not required then you don't take it."

He doesn't reply to her words. He knew all that but he didn't really care all that much not like he was going to have a long life to begin with. So what if the stuff will break his body down so bad that he will only live to his early thirties, he wasn't scared of death, it wasn't like he had something to keep him here in this bloody world to begin with.

Sino sighs, "I just got orders," she states.

"What are they?" Ivan snaps.

She glares back at him, "eager already, we need to get back to academy city, the protestant church called."

Ivan frowns, "what would they want; the god loving bastards hate us?"

Sino just shrugs him off, "well apparently they need help from us pagans, let's just get on with it, and besides it's in our best interest. The only problem we can't get Anti-skill mixed up in this one."

Ivan's eyes go wide, "shit," he hisses, he knew exactly why the protestant church would ask them for help. "They want us to keep Index safe."

"Exactly and you so happen to live right next door to that misfortune guy and her." Sino replies.

Well it wasn't a surprise after all, Index has those books in her head, Sino thinks to herself. More than one other faction wants their greedy little hands on her. Well it isn't going to be easy the imagine breaker was with her. And on top of that she also was going to have Ivan, and a team of agents from her.

"This is going to be easy," she exclaims.

Ivan looks up at her, "you are crazy," he chuckles, "you don't know how much misfortune that dude has."


End file.
